Rules
Overview As with any good contest, Newvision has a certain set of rules that, if broken, will result in consequences. Here you can find all the rules - there's information regarding contest structure, song and artist choices, borrowing, strikes and disqualification. If you have any other queries that are not answered by this article, please DM @newvision_sc - any good information requested will be added for everyone else's benefit. Contest Structure Basic Structure * There must be at least 15 entries for the competition to take place * There must be at least 30 entries for semi-finals to take place * There must be at least 45 entries for a pre-qualifying round to take place * There can be no more than 56 entries in one edition. Current Rounds FINAL: 'used in every edition as the last round to decide the competition champion '''SEMI-FINAL(S): '''qualifying rounds for the final '''WILDCARD: '''second chance for non-qualifiers of the semi-finals to qualify for the final Other Rounds '''PRE-QUALIFYING ROUND: '''qualifying round for the semi-finals ''(not yet used) 'SUPERFINAL: '''used in Editions 2 and 3 only as a victory deciding round ''(discontinued indefinitely) Extras 'ALL TIME RESULTS: '''provided at the end of each edition, shows how many points each country has from all editions combined, excluding superfinal points '''AWARDS CEREMONY: '''at the end of each edition, voting in different categories ''(not yet used) 'SECOND CHANCE CONTEST: '''contestants can send non-victorious NF entries to compete in a separate competiton ''(not yet used) 'WAITING LIST: '''a queue for new accounts to enter if the contest becomes full ''(not yet used) Entry Rules Songs * Songs must have a music video * Songs must not have competed in previous editions of the competiton * 'Joke' songs or songs that contain bad language are accepted Artists * Artists must be at least 18 years old to compete * Artists must be from the country they are representing * If a band is being sent, at least one member must be from the country they are representing NSC Team As of Edition 5, Newvision will be run by the NSC Team, comprised of three people: * '''Rhys ''@esc_rhys'' * Marlon ''@esc.georgia'' * Sebastian ''@esc_sebastian'' Any decisions about things such as disqualifications or other important issues are dicussed and decided by the NSC Team. A full article about them and their role can be found here. Borrowing What is 'Borrowing'? For overseas territories (like Guam), micronations (like San Marino) or unofficial countries (like Kosovo), borrowing is allowed. This means they can borrow an artist from another country. However, the country being borrwed from must have a connection. For example, San Marino could borrow from Italy but not from Australia. However, borrowing is only allowed if the country you want to borrow from is already taken. For example, you can take Hong Kong to borrow from China but only if China is already taken by someone else. Why is borrowing allowed? The reason we allow borrowing is simple - the countries/territories in question don't have a large enough music industry for the account sending them to compete with a strong entry edition after edition. By allowing borrowing, they can get help from parent countries with larger music industries and thus they stand a better chance at doing well. Also, with the growing number of contestants in Newvision, we need to allow for more people to compete and so more options need to be available for them. Borrowing Countries 'ÅLAND ISLANDS '''can borrow from: ''Finland, Sweden 'ANDORRA '''can borrow from: ''France, Spain 'ARUBA '''can borrow from: ''The Netherlands 'BERMUDA '''can borrow from: ''United Kingdom 'CANARY ISLANDS '''can borrow from: ''Spain 'CHRISTMAS ISLAND '''can borrow from: ''Australia 'COCOS ISLANDS '''can borrow from: ''Australia 'CURUÇAO '''can borrow from: ''The Netherlands 'FAROE ISLANDS '''can borrow from: ''Denmark 'GIBRALTAR '''can borrow from: ''United Kingdom 'GOTLAND '''can borrow from: ''Sweden 'GREENLAND '''can borrow from: ''Denmark 'GUAM '''can borrow from: ''United States 'HONG KONG '''can borrow from: ''China 'ISLE OF MAN '''can borrow from: ''United Kingdom 'KOSOVO '''can borrow from: ''Albania, Serbia 'LIECHTENSTEIN '''can borrow from: ''Austria, Switzerland 'LUXEMBOURG '''can borrow from: ''Belgium, France, Germany 'MACAU '''can borrow from: ''China 'MONACO '''can borrow from: ''France 'NEW CALEDONIA '''can borrow from: ''France 'NIUE '''can borrow from: ''New Zealand 'NORFOLK ISLAND '''can borrow from: ''Australia 'NORTHERN MARIANA ISLANDS '''can borrow from: ''United States 'PUERTO RICO '''can borrow from: ''United States 'RÉUNION '''can borrow from: ''France 'SAN MARINO '''can borrow from: ''Italy 'TAIWAN '''can borrow from: ''China 'TOKELAU '''can borrow from: ''New Zealand 'US VIRGIN ISLANDS '''can borrow from: ''United States 'VATICAN CITY '''can borrow from: ''Italy Strikes How to earn a strike Receiving a strike means that you have broken a certain competition rule. If you receive three strikes, you will be disqualified from Newvision. Strikes are awarded for breaking rules regarding voting or lower-level problems. The ways you can receive a strike are: * Failing to vote in any edition * Requesting a back-up voter and failing to provide a valid reason, thereby failing to vote * Continual mean/hurtful comments Strikes cannot be removed unless a valid reason is given as to why it should be removed. Accounts with strikes @imsointoesc - 2 @svrahmcmichael - 1 @lovelykostovv - 1 Automatic Disqualification How to be disqualified In order to maintain Newvision's positive atmosphere, there are boundaries that, if crossed, can get you automatically disqualified from the contest. These are for serious issues. Hopefully nobody will ever receive one of these but if needs be, the measures are in place to make sure they can't stay for long. The ways you can be automatically disqualified are: * Seriously mean/hurtful commenting * Being continually unkind to any member of the competition We also stay well informed about what happens outside of the contest so you can still be disqualified without even being involved with the contest at the time: * If you are being continually or seriously unkind to anybody, competitor or not Also, reasons for being banned are not limited to just the Instagram fandom - any of the following actions here on the Wikia will also be punished accordingly with a permanent ban from the contest: * If you remove any information without permission * If you insert false or unnecessary information into any article The only people who may edit the Wikia are the NSC Team members and anybody else who is given permission to do so; everyone else is forbidden from doing so. The other way in which you can be disqualified is, as mentioned earlier, receiving three strikes. We hope that these rules will never be enforced though, and that Newvision will carry on being a positive and happy competition. Disqualified accounts Ronaldo23ag22161 (Wikia user, Instagram account currently unknown)